


I Can See

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Foggy/Karen if you squint, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from Wanda, Matt gets to see temporarily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

One thing you love about Matt is that he wants closeness as much as you do. Being blind, he's constantly touching you in some way, wanting to feel that you’re there. He'll hold your hand while walking in the streets, intertwines your legs as you fall asleep, or hold you as you sit on the sofa. This is one of those times. You’re sitting on the sofa and he’s maneuvered you so that your legs are strewn across his lap as he holds an ankle.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“If you could see again, even if it was just for a day or 48 hours, would you want to?”

“Yeah, of course.” He pauses. “Why?”

You shrug. “I know that if there was a 'miracle cure' for deafness, the vast majority of deaf people wouldn't want it. To people in the deaf community, being deaf isn't something to fix, rather, it's something that needs to be accepted. It’s a huge culture in it’s own right. I didn't know if you had a similar viewpoint about your blindness.”

“I guess that makes sense, but the bind don't have their own culture like the deaf do. Maybe it’s different because I wasn't born blind. A guy I used to be close with told me that sight is just a distraction. He was born blind, so I don’t know. I've gotten used to it now, and most of the time I can see what he meant by that; but yeah; I'd love to see again.” He pauses. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering.”

-0-

The next day you come home from work and find Matt in the kitchen starting on dinner. You run over and put your arms around his waist as you kiss his neck.

“What has you in such a good mood?” He smiles.

“I have some news for you.”

“What is it?” He tilts his head to the side, curious.

“I was talking to Wanda Maximoff today-”

“Wait, one of the twins that started working with the avengers recently?”

“Yeah-”

“How were you talking to her?”

“I can’t tell you what the circumstances were but-”

“What? Are you a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?” He laughs.

You pause a moment too long trying to think of a way not to straight up lie, and he stops what he’s doing.

“Wait, you are?” He turns around, disbelief written all over his face.

“I-”

He hears your heartbeat speed up and cuts you off before you can lie. “You are." He lets out a breath and shakes his head, shoving you away from him. "Was anything ever real with us or am I just a mission? Do they know about me?”

“Matt!” You yell over his panicked questions.

He shuts his mouth and waits for you to continue. “Yes I’m an agent, but you’re not supposed to know that because we’re not married, so keep it to yourself. No you’re not a mission, I found you by myself and I fell in love with you. That, and everything else between us, has always been real. And no, they don’t know you’re Daredevil. I've never told them despite the fact that they’re trying to figure it out.”

He sighs. “I’m sorry. It just scared me. I love you, I don't know that I could handle losing you." He ducks his head and opens his arms to you.

You hug him for a moment before pulling back and resting your hands on his hips. “It’s alright, I freaked out too when I found out about you. Now can I tell you what Wanda and I talked about today?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

You you bury a hand his hair and rest the other on his ribs. “It’s fine. So I was talking to Wanda after watching her use her powers. They brought in a blind guy to see if she could use her powers to make him see. It took a few tries, and she’s perfecting it, but she did it. Right now it only lasts anywhere from an hour to a couple days, but she can do it.”

He’s silent for a few minutes. He just stands there, shifting his grip on your waist, and you start to worry.

“Matt?”

He swallows before pulling you in for a tight hug and burying his face in your neck. “Thank you.” He squeezes you for a few more minutes and you soak in the moment.

“You can thank Wanda soon. This will be the first time she’s used her powers while not under surveillance.”

He nods. “So how does it work?”

“She told me that she’s not actually healing your eyes; she can’t do that. It’s like she’s putting a filter in your brain to make your eyes think they're seeing. You’ll feel like you can see normally, if the other subj- people are anything to go by.”

“Alright. When do I meet her?”

-0-

Wanda comes to your apartment and you all exchange hellos before she gets to work. She stands just behind him to his right so you’ll be the first thing he sees. You can pinpoint the exact second his vision starts working. He blinks a few times before his eyes settle on you. You watch his eyes roam over every inch of you. He puts a hand up to cover his mouth as tears fill his eyes and he collapses on the bed.

“Oh Matt.” You rush over to comfort him but he just draws you into a salty kiss.

When he pulls back he takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes. “Thank you so much for this.” He says to you and Wanda.

She smiles and excuses herself to let you two enjoy the moment, however long it may last.

You sit with him and watch as he looks around the room, taking everything in.

“My alarm clock is dirty.”

You laugh. “That’s the first thing you notice.”

He chuckles. "No, the first thing I noticed was you. You're beautiful by the way."

You smile. "Thank you."

“I’m going to get dressed, we should go take advantage of this.”

You’re sure to hurry and be ready before him so he doesn't have to waste any time because of you. You notice he’s taking longer than usual so you check on him.

“Matt are you alright?” You notice the bathroom door is half open.

He looks over at you and clears his throat. “Yeah, just- this is the first time I've seen myself as an adult.” He glances at the mirror again before he turns out the light and walks over to the closet. He pulls out the chest and runs his hands over the lettering on his dad's old boxing robe as he stares down at it. When a tear rolls down his cheek, all you want to do is hug him but you can sense that he needs this moment alone.

You step away and sit on the sofa. When you glance over a few minutes later he’s lifting the tray off the top and taking his Daredevil suit out.

“That’s a lot of red.”

“Yeah, I figured that was on purpose.”

“The guy who made it for me told me that the black was the strongest part. The red might deflect a knife at the right angle.”

“Great.” You mumble. “And I assume the people you’re going after aren't attacking you with knives.”

He shrugs, trying to lighten the mood. “Sometimes. I'm not always dismantling mobs.”

You roll your eyes, trying hard not to let your worry seem like you’re nagging him about this.

He puts everything back and stands, holding out his hand, waiting for you to join him. When you do he takes your hand and leads you out into the hallway.

“Where are we going first?”

“To see the sky.” He grins.

You smile as he wanders the hallways, looking at everything except where he’s going. You lead him to the door and he all but runs out, slamming the door open and stopping dead in his tracks when he looks up.

You smile as you watch him in his childlike innocence as he stares at the sky. You notice people are starting to look up, then staring at Matt like he’s crazy, but you don’t care.

He gasps. “I need to call Foggy and Karen!” He pulls out his phone and looks at it. “Wow. This is what phones look like now?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks super futuristic. Like, on star trek they had those flip phones. This is so much cooler.”

You laugh and listen as he calls Foggy.

“So what’s up?” You ask him after he hangs up.

“We’re all meeting at the park.”

“I didn't hear you tell them that you can see.”

“I figure that’s going to be easier to talk about in person. Besides, I want to see their faces when I tell them.”

You take his arm as you walk to the park. When you sit on the grass you lean back on your elbows as you watch him look around. You don’t think you've ever seen him this excited and you wish it didn't have to end. His gaze settles on you and he analyzes every inch of you. He runs his fingers over a light dusting of freckles on your skin.

“You never told me about these.”

You shrug. “Didn't think it was important. I barely notice them.”

“Well I’m glad I got this opportunity. It’s amazing being able to see you in such detail.”

You see Foggy and Karen walking toward you and your contented smile turns into a grin as you point to them. Matt whirls around to see them before he looks back at you. “Is that them?”

You nod.

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“We have arrived.” Foggy announces.

“I see that.” Matt says, making eye contact.

Foggy pauses. “You mean you heard us, right? Because you just made eye contact with me and it was weird.”

Matt laughs. “No, I can see that you’re here.”

“What? You mean someone found a cure for blindness?” Foggy asks, half joking.

“Not exactly, but I can see for a while.”

“Matt, what are you talking about? How is that possible?” Karen questions.

“You know Wanda Maximoff?”

“Yeah, that Russian girl that just joined the Avengers.”

“Well y/n was talking to her and-”

“Wait you know her?” Foggy asks you.

“I don’t think that’s important right now. Matt can see.”

“Right, sorry.”

Matt shakes his head. “It’s fine.She said that she could use her powers to let me see again. She hasn't been able to make it work for more than two days, so we don’t know how long it’ll last, but I can see for now.”

“Why isn't it permanent?”

“She told y/n that she can’t heal my eyes, so she’s essentially putting a filter in my brain to trick it into seeing. It’s exactly how I remember it though.”

“That’s great Matt, I’m so happy for you.” Karen says.

“Yeah man. So what’s on your list of things to see?” Foggy prompts.

Matt grins. “I don’t know anymore, I think I've knocked most of the big stuff off the list. You three, myself as an adult, the sky, my dad’s boxing stuff, what’s something you guys think I should see?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Foggy points at Matt. “You need to see our sign.”

-0-

It’s been a day of you three dragging Matt around the city, each of you pointing out different things. Once in a while Matt laughed as he reminded you that yes, he has seen birds before, he wasn't blinded until he was nine.

By the time Foggy and Karen say their goodbyes you can see how exhausted Matt is.

“You ready for bed?” You laugh as you walk into your apartment.

He looks at you. “I’m tired, but no. I’m not ready to close my eyes yet.”

You nod in understanding. “Alright, come on.” You grab a couple blankets and shove them into a reusable bag.

“Where are we going now?”

“You’ll see.”

You walk to the car rental place a few blocks from your apartment.

“What are we doing here?”

“I’m taking you for a drive, you can sleep in the car if you get too tired.”

“Um, alright.”

You get in the truck and Matt falls asleep 10 minutes into the drive. Once you’re a couple hours away from the city, you pull over and nudge Matt.

“Matt, we’re here, wake up.”

He moans and it’s one of the sexiest things you've heard. He sits up straight and looks around. "Where are we?”

“Middle of nowhere. I wanted to take you here to see the stars without the city lights interfering.”

He smiles and kisses you. “Thank you.” He pauses. “Getting a truck makes more sense now.”

“Yep. Let’s go lay in the bed and watch the sunset.”

He doesn't say anything, just gives you a sleepy smile and gets out of the truck. You both crawl into the truck bed and you hand him one of the blankets you brought. You snuggle up to his side and he reaches down to lace his fingers with yours. The pair of you are quiet as you sit there, one of you cutting through the silence every once in a while to make a comment.

Matt can’t remember ever feeling this secure and happy, not since his father died. Sure he's close with Foggy, but there's something about being in love with someone. Loving you. He relishes the feeling of you just being here, completing him in a way he didn't know he needed.

By now the stars are out and he looks over at your moonlit face, smiling to himself. You wouldn't have heard him murmur your name had you not been so close, but you did so you turn to face him.

“I love you.” He has the most pure smile on his face as he says it, gazing into your eyes.

You smile and give him a peck on the lips. “I love you too Matthew.”

He beams.

You can see the wheels turning in his head, but you can’t begin to guess what he’s thinking. He sits up and makes sure no one else is around so he can lean down and start kissing you.

“Matt-what are you doing?” You laugh when he pulls back for air.

“Well, I don’t know when I’m going to get another opportunity to see you under the stars in all your glory again.”

You laugh and watch him as he just hovers above you, waiting for the okay. “What are you waiting for? Ravish me.”

He smiles. “Don’t mind if I do.”

-0-

You wake up the next morning in the bed of the truck, naked with Matt spooning you. When you start to stir he wakes up, the light sleeper that he is.

“Good morning.” He greets, his voice still husky from sleep.

“Morning. Can you still see?”

“I don’t know, I’m scared to open my eyes.”

“Oh Matt.” You cup his face. “If you can still see do you want to waste a moment scared?”

He sighs as his eyes flutter open. A giant grin spreads across his face and you immediately know the verdict.

“See?” You smile.

“I do.”

“Now close your eyes so I can put my clothes on.”

He gives you his best puppy dog eyes. “Do I have to?”

You roll your eyes. “No, but you have to roll over or something.”

“Fine but no peeking at me if I can’t see you.” He rolls over, stealing all the blankets as he does.

You laugh at him. “ I've never known you to want pity Matthew.”

“Well I can see right now so a little pity wouldn't be a terrible thing.”

“Alright, I’m done.”

He turns around and starts grinning like an idiot when he sees that you haven’t put on anything from the waist up. “Thank you.” He can’t wipe the cheeky grin off his face.

“Yeah, put your pants on.” You throw his clothes at him.


	2. The Wedding

You’re finally home, relaxing after a cool shower. You wait for Matt to come out and sit with you, but he doesn’t.

“Matt? Are you alright?” You call.

You hear a sniff before he answers. “Yeah. I’ll be right out.”

When he finally does come out you see that he has blood shot eyes, presumably from crying, and vacant again. You wait for him to sit next to you, then you curl into his side, letting him know you’re there for him.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I’m trying to focus on the fact that I got to see again. I mean, that’s something I never thought I’d be able to do. It’s still hard going back to being blind though.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine.”

“No, I’m blind again.” He lets out a bitter laugh. “I don’t want pity.”

“It’s not pity, it’s compassion.”

A smile flickers across his face, but it’s gone as soon as it appears. “Thank you, I don’t want to seem ungrateful.”

“Matt. I know that.”

He nods. “You know what the best part was?”

“What?”

“From the moment she opened my eyes, so to speak, seeing you. God, seeing you. Those tears weren’t just because I was seeing after 20 years of not seeing. Part of it sure, but to see the love of your life for the first time…” He shakes his head. “I can’t tell you how lucky I feel. Then when you drove us out to that field to look at the stars, but the moonlight reflecting off your bare skin was more beautiful than any star.”

“Oh Matt.” You scoff as you cover your face and let yourself fall onto his shoulder.

“I mean it, I’ll never forget that. We’ll be old and grey and I’ll be the pervy old man who embarrasses his wife talking about how hot she was when they met.”

“You’re already like that.”

He laughs. “In all seriousness. I didn’t dare to even dream of seeing the person I ended up falling in love with, yet it happened. I just kept thinking 'that’s her, she’s the one I’ve been with all this time, she’s the one I fell in love with, and now I can see her'.”

You smile as a feeling of warmth rushes over you. “That’s so interesting. The first time I saw you I didn’t know I would end up falling in love with you, so I didn’t get that sensory overload that you did.”

"So love at first sight isn't real?" He smiles.

You shrug. "Not for me."

“Yeah, I guess not. I almost don’t mind though. It’s been a year and a half of just imagining what you look like and it was like this big reveal. You’re more beautiful than I could’ve ever imagined.” He thinks for a moment. “I fell in love with your mind first, so I guess I would’ve thought that regardless though.”

You smile. “How did I ever manage to find you?”

“My money's still on S.H.I.E.L.D. leading you to me.”

You smack his bicep. “You'd lose that bet. That's not what happened.”

He chuckles. “I know, I’m teasing.”

“Right when I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world with my boyfriend getting all mushy and praising me. Turns out he thinks I’m betraying him.”

He holds you tighter when you go to sit up. “Come on, that’s not what I meant.”

“You know being an agent is a top secret job, as cliched as that sounds. The rules are that you can’t know unless we get married. If they find out that you know, I could lose my job, or they could find you and who knows what lengths they'll go to to keep you quiet. They could wipe my memories, make me forget about you and them-”

“Wipe your memories?”

“Yeah, when you go to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. they have you sign a confidentiality agreement. In the event that you tell someone, you’re consenting to having your memories during your time with them erased.”

“Wait, they have that technology and you agreed to this?”

You nod. “Lets just say I didn’t mind the thought of forgetting my past when I signed up.”

“So you risked S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out that I know about you, then having your memories erased just so I could temporarily see again?”

You nod your head, not trusting your voice at the moment.

He feels you nodding against his arm and hugs you tighter. “Why didn’t you tell me what you were risking?”

You swallow. “I didn’t expect you to make a joke about it and it threw me off. I didn’t want to lie to you, and you were sure I was an agent before I could find a way around it. I didn’t want you to turn down this opportunity for no reason. I don’t regret it.”

He leans down and kisses you. “Let’s get married then.” He says when he pulls back.

Your eyes go wide and you’re sure your heart rate speeds up. “What?”

"You can tell your husband, right?"

"Well yeah."

“I know it’s sudden, but we’ve been dating for a year and a half and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This way we don’t risk your career or our relationship.”

“I-”

A few minutes pass while he listens for any sign of a response but all he gets is silence and a nervous heartbeat. He's thought about proposing a lot recently, but something's been holding him back. Now that it's out there and you're not responding he starts worrying. Maybe there was a real reason holding him back. Maybe he was picking up signals from you that he hadn't put together until now.

His voice saying your name pulls you out of your thoughts. “Sorry.” You look up and you can see that he’s trying not to show how scared he is. “I love you Matt, I do.”

He sighs and sits back. “There’s a but, isn’t there?”

“Yeah. I just never pictured myself getting married and I don’t know why, but it’s scary. I can’t picture myself with anyone else, I want you, I just...” You trail off.

“Alright. Think about it. It’s just a piece of paper telling the law how we feel about each other.”

“And a wedding. With people staring at us. Do you know how awkward I look in dresses, especially fancy gowns. There’s a reason they don’t use me like they do Black Widow.”

He laughs. “So don’t wear a dress. Get like a nice suit or something.”

“Then we have judgmental stares.”

“So we elope, just invite 10 people at the most, no plus ones.”

You’re quiet for a moment. “Alright.”

“Alright?” He raises his eyebrows. “I don’t want to mess up what we have if you’re not ready. The whole ‘it’s just a piece of paper’ thing still applies if you don’t want to get married now, or even if you’re never ready for that.”

You smile. “No, I’m ready.”

He beams. “Alright soon to be Mrs. Murdock.”

You let that hang there for a moment. “I’m not changing my name.”

His face falls. “Oh, I just figured…” He trails off.

“It’s not your name, or anything like that, I just don’t want to change my name.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Yeah. I mean, there’s no real point. Plus, I’ve always said that on the off chance that I did ever decide to get married I’d say fuck society, why should I have to take his name?”

He nods. “Fair enough. I’d take your name, but Matt y/l/n just doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“It doesn’t.” You laugh.

He smiles. “I’m so glad you said yes. While they were more fear driven than yours, I had doubts that I would ever get married as well.”

“Why? You’re a witty, kind, attractive man.”

He laughs. “Well not everyone so readily overlooks my blindness. Anyway, I don’t think the whole Daredevil thing would bode well with most. Not knowing if your partner is going to come home that night? I couldn’t handle it.”

“Well it’s not particularly easy.” You pause. “Matt, now that you know I’m an agent, I should tell you that I do go out in the field. Me getting killed out there is something you’re going to have to worry about.”

“I don’t suppose you would consider getting another job.”

You raise your eyebrows. You’ve never asked him to stop being a vigilante, not once. You decide to reverse the question instead of pointing that out. "Are you going to stop being Daredevil?"

“Didn’t think so.” He sighs. “I guess there’s a reason why you can handle it.”

You nod. “I guess we both need to make the most of each other while we’re here.”

“I guess we do.” He wraps his arms around your back and lowers you onto the sofa as he kisses your lips before trailing further down.

-0-

You and Matt get ready for the wedding together. You've decided to forego most of the wedding traditions because they all have terrible or just plain strange roots.

“Am I straight?” He gestures to his tie.

“I think that’s a question you need to be asking yourself.”

He chuckles. “You know I was talking about my tie.”

You smile. “Yeah, your tie is always straight. Maybe that’s because you can’t stop messing with it. Ever.” You take his hands.

“I know I used to be super worried about it, but I thought I got over it.”

“Nope. I always catch you feeling the buttons on your shirt and lining your tie up with it.”

“Well, I have to look presentable. It wouldn’t come off so well if I showed up to court all disheveled.”

“Or a wedding.”

He smiles and nuzzles your neck. “I never thought this day would come.” He ghosts his hands along your back.

“I never planned for this to happen.” You shake your head. “But I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

“Well I hope you didn’t agree to marry me just to save your job.” He grins.

You laugh and kiss him. “Well that’s not the only reason.”

He laughs, but it’s cut short when he notices something. “There’s someone else in here.” He says lowly, immediately getting protective.

“I know Matt, it’s okay.”

“You’re expecting someone?”

“Yeah, she’s just going to be here for a second then she’ll go out there with the other 10 people we invited.”

He nods.

Wanda comes in and waves at you, walking over to Matt and working her magic.

Matt stands there listening, wondering why everything went silent all of a sudden. All he can hear is the heartbeat (female he can tell now) getting closer to him and yours speeding up in… anticipation? Excitement? He tenses up, getting ready for a fight, not knowing what’s going on. Then he sees you. It’s not that picture of you standing before him in your apartment, or you in the park with the sun hitting your face through the tree leaves. It’s not even that memory that he imagines so often of you beneath him, all but glowing in the moonlight. No, this time it’s you; as you look in that moment. He starts tearing up.

“You look beautiful.” He grabs your face as he kisses you.

After you part you stare into each other's eyes for a moment before he turns to acknowledge Wanda.

“Thank you. This means so much to me.”

She nods. “I’m sorry I can’t do it more often or make it last longer.”

“No, I’m so lucky I even get these chances, but you two have got to stop springing this on me.” He laughs as he wipes away a tear.

“This is the first time we’ve surprised you; I gave you fair warning last time. We got a similar reaction anyway.”

He laughs. “I swear I don’t usually cry this much.” He tells Wanda.

“No, it’s understandable.” She pauses. “I’m going to go out with the other guests. After all, this is the only time I’ll get to meet your friends who aren’t part of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“See you at the reception. Thank you so much.” You say.

After she leaves Matt turns and gives you a once over. “You look amazing though. I had no idea a woman could look so elegant in a suit.”

“Well have you ever seen a woman in a suit?”

“Yeah, but it was in the 80's.” He laughs.

“There you go.”

He chuckles as his eyes roam over you. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

You smile. “I think I do.”

“I’m so excited. What time is it?”

You pull your phone out of your pocket (that you would likely not have if you were wearing a dress) and tell him the time.

“We should be hearing the music anytime now.”

Right then the song you both picked comes on. He beams as he looks at you, elation written all over his face. “May I?” He offers his arm.

You smile nervously and take his arm.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just a little nervous. God, I’m getting married!”

“You aren’t getting cold feet on me now, are you?” He jokes but you can hear the concern just under the surface.

You let out a laugh. “No, I’m sure about this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He smiles. “Good.”

You walk down the aisle together. Matt’s excitement is radiating off of him, but you’re thanking god that you only invited twelve people.

Matt senses your nervousness and squeezes your arm in reassurance as he smiles at you.

You take a deep breath and smile back. You’re happy, you are, but that doesn’t take away years of commitment issues. You just hope he isn’t misreading your nervousness for regret or fear. Once you’re at the altar and the minster starts talking Matt leans in.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He whispers.

“Yeah.” You smile.

You both say your vows and for the first time today (and one of the first times since he proposed) the wedding jitters go away. In that moment everything except for you and Matt seems to disappear. It’s just his hands holding yours and his thumb stroking small circles on your hand. It’s him looking at you, telling you how much he loves you and how he promises to treat you for the rest of his life.

Then it’s your turn to tell him why you love him and how you’ll treat him in kind. The look on his face is one of pure joy as you say ‘I do.’

“You may kiss.” The minister signals the end of the ceremony.

You and Matt both go in for the kiss, Matt sliding his hand up to cup your face as you grasp his shirt. You both smile into the kiss as you hear everyone clapping. Matt pulls back first, remembering that you have an audience.

Matt grins before he sweeps you off your feet. You haven’t discussed this and you have a mini heart attack, throwing your arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life. Everyone laughs at how obviously you weren’t expecting him to do that. Unbeknownst to you, the photographer took a picture just at the right moment. Between your shocked face and the look of pure joy on Matt’s, it would end up being your favorite picture from today. Matt carries you down the aisle and sets you in the driver’s seat before getting in the passenger side. You smile at Matt and give him another kiss before you drive off to the much larger reception.

“How do you feel?” Matt asks, excited.

“Great. A hell of a lot better than I thought I would. I was so nervous, but now I’m having a hard time remembering why.”

He’s still grinning ear to ear. “Good. I’m so excited.”

You smile. “Me too. I mean, it’s not like anything will change in our lives really, but I still am for some reason.”

He shrugs. “Maybe it’s just nice to finally become one flesh.”

“Isn’t that from the bible?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s an interesting concept, I guess it’s true. There’s this weird sense of connection that I’ve never felt before. Is that just me?”

He laughs and shakes his head. “No. I know exactly what you mean.”

-0-

You and Matt smile through the reception, thanking everyone when they congratulate you. Matt tries to keep up the pretense that he’s blind because he doesn’t want to waste the time explaining it to everyone. When you cut the cake he misses your mouth and a dollop of frosting sticks to your nose. Half the people there don’t know whether to laugh, but when you laugh and get him back, they join in.

 

After a couple hours at the reception you and Matt stand to leave. Everyone watches as you go to the car hand in hand and drive off to your honeymoon.


End file.
